


Awakened from death

by William_Afton



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Afton/pseuds/William_Afton
Summary: William awakens from death, confused and in pain, this is his point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Why... why did everything hurt? Everything felt like it was on fire I cant move... Wait... no...’

In immense effort he could twitch his fingers skyward.

‘What? What the hell was that? Something just hit my face... something wet.. and... smelly? It was cold... was that water? Did water just hit my eyelid?’

His senses were coming back to him , and he soon realized he wasn’t breathing, with enough energy... his lungs rose a little, the air was... putrid... where in gods name was he? Attempting to open his eyelids was a challenge, a challenge that faced him for longer than he wished... he was... in something... his chest brushed against something every time he breathed... no... it wasn’t brushing against his chest... it was IN his chest? Panic began to swell in his mind as his will to open his eyes was able to get them a crack open... water hit right in his eye and he shot forward. His chest hit something and he grunted. 

“Augh...” his deep raspy British laced voice wheezed out, everything hurt so much... especially getting up like that, it even hurt his eyes when he tried to look around, it hurt when he breathed, and it hurt doing nothing. His breath hit something every time he breathed, ‘It didn’t smell that bad did it?’ A sudden realization hit him in the head... he was at the old Freddy’s location again wasn’t he? He started to come back when his worries about the animatronics finding him pledged his mind like a disease in a city, a promise to himself to not come back was soon discarded. His ears picked up on a muffled noise to his left, an attempt to turn his head was hard, but after a splash of water his his neck it became... surprisingly easy... attempting to keep quiet by shifting over to where the noise came from was difficult to say the least, but once he got there his body hit a wall, leaning his head to it he could hear... voices...

“I. .hou.d b. ar..nd h.re s...wh.re” ‘Who the hell is that? And where the hell am I? Wait.. is the wall... glowing... but... no... wait a second... I need a mirror..’ The once alive man crawled painfully around the room searching for anything that could help him. 

“Agh..” ‘What is this?’ Head creaking upwards to see what he had just bumped into, a arcade machine stood towering above his meekly form. Using the arcade to stand up felt like trying to bring a boulder up a mountain... ‘Did all those exercises really do nothing? Am I still a fat loaf? I’ll check later...’ looking into the reflection of the arcade machine caused him to crouch down in fear, a monstrous face and a pair of two glowing ghostly eyes peered back at him, but glancing back up to see just what that was found William confused... those eyes... moved with him... those were HIS eyes... but... how... A hand reached up to his face but hit something old, molding, plastic, a mask... looking at the reflection he found himself gazing at his shining face back at himself... he felt he would stare forever if it wasn’t for a loud crash behind him... he fell to the floor and grunted in surprise, light then poured into the room as a voice spoke from behind. 

“Would you look at that! A hidden room.” William sat motionless.


	2. Oh shit I’m continuing this-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh- last chapter was a ride wasn’t it? My first ever entry on here and it sounds like I’m trying too hard.

William could hear the men walking around, studying him like a newly discovered species, albeit a dead one, making mumbles and murmurs of hardly contained excitement and amazement.

The raisin man stayed as deathly silent as he could, breathing slowly, and rather painfully, each intake of breath the air brushed across his cuts and wounds within his old decayed throat and lungs. Each breath he could feel sharp rusted metal crease his organs and windpipe. To not scream with this amount of pain was helped by just how unbearable it was, he felt numbness and yet still felt as if he was thrown into a cactus with every breath.

OH FUCK OH SHIT-

The men grabbed his arms and began to drag him out of the room, that just made the pain worse, causing him to yelp out. No reaction came from his kidnappers as his body made similarly sounding pathetic moans and squeaks while being moved.

The trip to their car or whatever he was being dragged into felt like torture, the sunlight seeking into the decayed holes around the costumes eyes burned his retinas, William just wanted this to end.

When he was dragged into the car he could hear the men grunting at his weight. William got mad because he was too fat and they were complaining about it.

Lying in the vehicle was way more pleasurable than being dragged across the musty hot dirt and sharp rocks for good reason, while he couldn’t feel it, the cushions did provide comfort to his pained body letting his groves and lumps settle.

Perhaps it was the comfort of the cushions and the warmth from the heat that made William drift off into sleep, he had worried about snoring while he was asleep and that the men would eventually find a rotting corpse in their prized possession, but the comfort of sleep quickly took ahold of the British man.

The men took the new... or rather old, animatronic they found and dragged it into the gray walled building. One of the men had already called on their 2017 year phone and told their boss of their exciting find who went complete and absolute apeshit.

If only they knew what terrifying rather disabled British monster they had just brought into their establishment...


	3. Where the fuck am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William doesn’t know where the fuck he is and neither do I

A long pained groan was heard by deaf ears inside the paint peeling dusty walls of a horror establishment.

The corpses fake animatronic eyelids opened slowly as he woke up. William blinked tiredly and looked around, despite his awful blurred closed over vision, the man could in fact tell just barely this was a different building. It must have been the one the men at the time were taking him to.

Williams dead mouth opened a bit, past the point it was mostly stuck at as he yawned.

The man knew he should get up and attempt to study his new surroundings, and as much as Afton didn’t want to get up it was required.

William used his pained hands and winced at the pain while putting pressure against the ground. His body slowly rose while making various squeaking and squelching sounds, if his tear ducts weren’t dried over and most likely filled with mold and old blood, many tears would be shedding at the unimaginable amount of pain filled through his rotting body.

How come he could feel pain? Was something that crossed his mind once he rose to his feet, he was dead wasn’t he? How come he was still here? Perhaps his unwillingness to die and unsatisfying demise was part of the cause, or all of it.

William slowly waddled across the hallway, various old children’s drawings filled the walls, he wasn’t sure exactly where he was, a frightening thought hit his mind, what if they brought him here to entertain children? William looked down onto his body. In the state he was I surly not. What if... they were planing on repairing him and stubbled across his body? How has they not? Wasn’t it obvious? Or perhaps they didn’t care... If they found his body they would remove it, and William wasn’t sure if that likely extraordinary amount of pain he could sit though and not scream. Despite the pain he felt all throughout his body, rather he stand or stay still, it was just enough that only while moving had he even so often yelped out in pain, other times he was able to struggle to not scream. 

William hadn’t moved past the hallway he awoke in, and had only stopped to ponder these frightening thoughts outside the next room when he heard a childish giggle behind him. Afton jumped at the sound, his body making multiple squeaks and squelches as his rotten muscles underneath tightened around and inside metal.  
Then he felt a pain like no other as those same metal beams ripped through his flesh and muscles to force his body in a different direction, William of course, surprised but the sudden movement and pain like no other, screamed.

That pain was enough to make him blackout for only a short time, and when he regained consciousness, he noticed he was back in that same room he woke up in, but in this case he could feel his torn even more pained muscles throughout his body far clearer.  
William breathed quickly mentally exhausted and confused.

“What the bloody hell...” He attempted to mumble out, but it sounded more like someone with their mouth stuck open having a stoke... which wasn’t too far off to how he was at the time.

William leaned against the dusty wall next to him and took a moment to calm himself down and consider what to do next, he had no idea where he was, no idea what he was, no idea where to go, and no idea what the fuck to do now. 

William decided to look around the room, he only noticed a few things unnoticed before as well as what appears to be a camera... I mean to him it was a blury gray thing in the corner of the ceiling but, it also had a small blury red light next to it. William assumed it was a camera and stared at it, most likely it was being monitored by a nightguard. Perhaps the nightguard could help him out? As long as he doesn’t have a heart attack, greeting the man or woman should turn out just fine...

.  
.  
.

Oh shit longer chapter I think- not too long and also probably far shittier but ayyyyyy, I’m just pushing myself to get more of this out because I find it to be something interesting to do, I’m not a writer at all and I rarely ever write stories or have in my life so- yeah, maybe some people will find this interesting


End file.
